Of the Sun and Moon
by TigerOfIthilien
Summary: When Reyna, a normal girl, winds up in Middle-earth, she must learn to survive in her new environment, wield her newfound (and unruly) power, and live with the Fellowship as she is trying to get home.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone mockingly from above, giving off the pretense of warmth while snow still coated the ground.

With numb hands, Reyna continued the monotonous process of cleaning the driveway; an unnecessary feat, unfortunately, for the only car there had its engine half-frozen.

With a dull scraping sound, the shovel pushed the rest of the snow onto a pile that had not been there only a few minutes before, a mark of the work Reyna had been doing.

The handle slipped out of the girl's hands as she collapsed onto the snow. Overdramatic? Possibly. But then, in her neighborhood, Reyna was indeed known as the one with the love for drama.

It took a few seconds before Reyna shot up, her raven-black hair flying behind her.

"Stupid… Cold… Snow…" She muttered fiercely as she brushed the offending frost off her neck.

She paused for a moment.

And then, with almost uncanny comedic timing, it began to snow again.

Deciding she did not want to deal with the snow again, she called her job finished and tramped up to her home.

The aroma of cookies welcomed her as she came in. Reyna shrugged off her thoroughly soaked jacket and boots, and then wandered into the living room.

Needless to say, she crashed on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote, immediately flicking through the channels.

Nothing pleased her. With all the annoyance of a teenager, she slumped down, narrowing her eyes at the smiling man who was apparently selling a new hot cocoa mix.

She didn't like hot cocoa when she didn't have it in her hand. Still scowling, she bypassed that channel and studied the next one.

At the moment, it was a commercial, but judging by the guide, there was a movie next. Shrugging, Reyna got up and walked over to the kitchen, the image of fresh popcorn tantalizing.

Exactly three minutes and twenty-one seconds later, she returned with a badly burned batch of popcorn and practically melted onto the couch. She crunched a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

_Lord Of The Rings…_

Finally, the movie was on. Surprisingly, Reyna had not watched this, as she was in fact a fanatic of all Tolkien works.

With a slight smirk, Reyna reflected how this day had gotten better in five minutes.

The opening credits… Reyna waited. And tapped her foot. And ate some popcorn.

And then, a bright light crowded her vision, just as the first visual came on-screen.

~Sun and Moon~

Reyna's eyes blinked open, and she felt an enormous cramp in her side. To add to that, a cut on her hand bled sluggishly.

_Where am I?_

The last thing she remembered was chewing one last piece of popcorn. She looked around at the untamed forest that surrounded her. The cheerful burble of a stream completed the image of an Amazon forest—but this was most definitely not an Amazon rainforest. There were no frogs.

_Seriously. Where am I?_

She stood up, wavering slightly on rebellious legs. Only then did she realize that there was distant hoofbeats, coming closer with the second.

Being as ill experienced as she was, she shouted and waved her arms in the direction of the sound.

In this case, it worked for her.

A tall man, black hair long and wild around his face, sat astride a powerful stallion.

Only now did it occur to Reyna that she might have made the wrong decision.

The man sat forward and squinted at the girl.

"What would a lady like you be doing out here in these woods? It's dangerous."

"Er—" Reyna looked around hopelessly. "It's a long story… and I don't even know the half of it… please don't ask."

The man shrugged. "No matter. You seem human… Here." He reached out and pulled her up into the saddle.

"What be your name, lady?"

Reyna, bemused, stuttered a bit as she hastily answered, "R-Reyna… And you?"

The man spurred his steed forward. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Reyna immediately tensed up. "Is this a joke? Where am I?"

The man looked back, and in his gaze there was no hint of lying.

"I know of no word called joke. Please enlighten me upon its meaning." He stared forward again. "And there are only two countries here, Valinor and Middle-earth. And since we are most definitely not on Valinor, I think you can count on being in Middle-earth."

Reyna's jaw dropped, and she fainted, half-falling off Aragorn's horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies ~**

** TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo ~ You like it? :D I don't know if it's a legomance... I'll let the story decide as it goes along xD. Oh, that first chapter? Don't worry, that's not my best ;) I always have problems on the first chapter, I mean, action's easier/harder to write. It'll get longer :3 ~**

The smooth touch of linen over skin was the first thing Reyna noticed as she returned to consciousness. It reminded her of her own bed, and mulling over her apparent dream last night, she twisted and almost fell off the bed.

"Careful." A melodic voice spoke, causing her to immediately flinch back from the hands she knew were about to help her.

Almost afraid, she opened her eyes to slits. They flew wide open, and she scrambled backwards, tumbling off the opposite side of the bed.

Her pride a bit wounded, she stretched up, casting slightly fearful glances around. The room was airy and spaced out, with warm sunlight flooding through the windows. Reyna hardly noticed, though.

_Why do I feel... taller?_

She examined her legs. Apparently they were longer, along with her arms. _Interesting. _

"Worry not, my friend." The voice spoke again, causing Reyna to whirl around and topple again to the floor on her unruly legs.

She picked herself off the ground and stared at the speaker. It was obviously not a human, because humans didn't have that ethereal grace. Humans didn't have hair that... perfect. Humans didn't have- Reyna shook her head, as if to send the thoughts flying.

The... whatever it was... reached our and fleetingly touched Reyna's face. "You are in the protection of Rivendell. Your name is Reyna, correct?"

Reyna managed a short nod. Her voice cracked out, "Did you say... Rivendell?" _If so that would make her an elf... But wait, I can't be in Middle-earth!_

The elf-woman blinked slowly. "Rivendell? Yes, I said Rivendell."

For some reason, this news didn't shock Reyna anymore. "Why am I here?"

The elf-woman smiled lazily."You fell off a horse. Believe me, you needed healing. Come, let me show you Rivendell."

She lead the way, slowly, out of the healing chamber and out onto a stone-tiled street.

"Welcome to Rivendell." The elf-woman flourished her hand forward. Reyna was half-paralyzed in wonder. How had this happened to her? Her day had gotten better by the instant. She involuntarily pinched herself- it hurt, but she barely noticed the pain, for she was taking in the sights, the river, the grand pavilions... The drumming of the waterfall beat into the background noise.

Reyna was in love. She gasped, awestruck at Rivendell's grandeur. the atmosphere of comfort and warmth embraced her. Half-wondering why she was still wearing a sweater, she sunk to the ground, enjoying the warmth.

"Here," the elf-maiden laughed - a tinkling sound, and pulled her up. "We must get you some new robes. These won't do.

Reyna followed her back in, and stopped in front of a closet. The elf-maiden looked around the closet, then picked out a shimmering blue gown, placing it in Reyna's arms.

"Go change." The elf-maiden pressed firmly. Reyna obliged, and soon returned with the dress on, her jeans and long-sleeved shirt discarded. It was smooth and billowing on her, giving her the impression of water cascading softly over her.

She had also grabbed a convenient brush and was combing the rest of the pine needles out of her hair. She really did not want to have to make an impression with pine needles, of all things, stuck in her hair.

The elf-maiden turned and said, "Please explore as much as you like. I must tend to my other patients."

Reyna started to call after her, but thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut. Instead, she stepped out onto the street, almost tripping over the trailing ends of her gown. Her bare feet touched the warm stones, and she was mesmerized again in the beauty of Rivendell.

She headed down to the river, stopping once to get some _lembas _bread, which she nibbled upon, feeling quite full the minute her lips touched the bread.

She sat by the river's edge, watching the waterfalls cascade down.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I trust you are healed?" A slightly familiar voice asked.

Reyna turned around to see Aragorn looking down at her. "Er- yeah, I guess I'm fine now."

Aragorn sat down beside her. "Good to know. Where did you say you came from?"

"I-actually I didn't..." Reyna stammered.

"You have the look of a Rohan maiden, maybe you came from there..?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I guess.." Reyna lied. She felt badly, but it was easier than explaining what actually happened to her.

Aragorn stood. "Come. Let me show you around Rivendell. I'm sure you would like to see it."

Reyna stretched up and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she didn't exactly want to go around alone, as she was very adept at getting lost. _At least I have a_ _guide_. She reflected as she was led around the bustling streets.

"Here is where Elrond lives. I daresay he would like to see you, to ask how you fare."

"No, no. I'm not worth that much." She took a step back.

"Do not worry. Elrond requested you personally."

Reyna wavered uncertainly, then followed him in. "So where is Elrond?"

"Follow."

It was a few seconds before the sound of voices reached her. Aragorn knocked lightly on a door, then stood back next to Reyna.

The door opened slowly, and two elvish men stood in their line of sight. Upon seeing Reyna, one of them - the one with blond hair, nodded and left. The other, a brown-haired one, apparently Elrond, waved her in. Aragorn then dipped his head and left, following the other elf's passage.

"Please sit." Elrond motioned towards a chair. She sat, then asked, "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to clarify a few things for you."

Reyna leaned forward eagerly.

Elrond continued. "I know you are not from this world. So, I wanted to ask if you would like to go back."

"Eventually." Reyna leaned back.

Elrond nodded. "An appropriate answer. Unfortunately, I do not know exactly how you can leave. You may have traveled here to fulfill a prophesy, something to be done... But I have no memory of hearing or seeing any prophesy you could fulfill."

He considered for a long moment.

"Is there anything I should know?"

Reyna breathed out. And in.

"No, there is nothing."

"I do not wish to take up your time. You may go."

Slightly relieved, Reyna rose and walked out, wondering why he had called her for such a short time.

Just as she stepped out the door, she heard him call, "Come to the Council tomorrow. We shall see what exactly to do with you."

Reyna looked back, and nodded. She headed onto the street, and continued her long walk around Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eee! Two reviews already! :3**

**Let's try for 5 by Friday? **

Reyna's hands drummed lightly against her knees, and she leaned forward, impatient for the Council to start.

It was another few minutes until Elrond finally started speaking. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom."

He pauses. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Reyna perked up and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Frodo. Her mind started running over the possibilities of getting an autograph – everyone would be _so jealous_ when she told them about going to Middle-Earth.

But then her fantasy faded as she heard the words "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king."

_Stupid!_

She mentally slammed her head into a desk. Missing half the conversation? Plain annoying. At least she could _almost_ tell who they were on sight.

Ah, well, I could just listen and see who makes the Fellowship of the Ring. The rational part of her brain told her.

She listened to the rational part of her brain.

Reyna looked up, just in time to see a dwarf – apparently Gimli – shatter his axe on the ring.

Elrond blinked, and said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Reyna giggled slightly as she heard the words, "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Having seen one too many lolz pictures of Boromir saying that line, all of the seriousness was lost from her.

Luckily for her, nobody heard.

"You have my sword."

"And my bow." That was the first time Reyna had made the connection that the blond Elf was indeed Legolas. Feeling slightly ashamed, she sulked lower in her seat.

"And my axe."

Boromir then joined, and Sam, and then lastly Pippin and Merry.

"Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Ready to go, Reyna started to stand… then dropped back down as Elrond started speaking again.

"Now, we have a complication."

_I don't remember this…_

Elrond started pacing, and he said, "Yesterday, Aragorn was in the woods when he picked up a young woman who apparently had no recollection of where she had been."

Aragorn looked confused, and Reyna slid back, trying to hide herself.

"Reyna, please stand."

Reyna, though a bit embarrassed, and unsure what was going on, stood uncertainly.

"I have decided that to find your way back to your home, you will need to travel across the land, and try to find out what exactly you need to do to go home."  
>Murmurs flitted around her like butterflies, but Reyna didn't understand exactly.<p>

"My lord?"

Elrond turned and stared at her, his eyes steely.

"You will be accompanying the Fellowship of the Ring."

~Sun and Moon~

The memory replayed over and over in her head as Reyna filled up the many waterskins she was sent to fill. She placed another into a pack, then straightened up, pulled the pack over her shoulder, and trudged down towards the procession of mixed races.

She was determined to prove her worth. Being almost sure that the Fellowship didn't trust her wasn't helping her self-esteem, but being a girl, she had almost been expecting that.

"Ah, our female rider is here." Aragorn turned and assessed her.

"Will she hold us back, d'ya think?" A whisper from behind Reyna caused the girl to stiffen.

"All is innocent until proven guilty. We cannot judge that she is going to hold us back." Boromir dipped his head.

Feeling slightly better from Boromir's welcome, she proceeded to pass out the waterskins.

"See? She's useful." Gimli rumbled.

_I try to be._

After putting the excess waterskins on Bill, she dusted her hands off and asked, "When do we leave?"

"Right now, actually." Legolas informed her, and the ten people started on their journey, Bill loaded with supplies, and everyone fresh and eager for the adventure.

~Sun and Moon~

_Puff…_ "When do we rest?" _Puff…_ Sam's voice startled Reyna out of her stupor of walking.

Aragorn looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes.

"Ah, I guess we should, now."

Reyna dropped Bill's lead rope, and then sat down, leaning against the rock face.

After a few minutes of calming down, Reyna found herself sitting next to Gandalf. He was staring straight ahead, staring at nothing, apparently. Absorbed in his thoughts.

Reyna amused herself for a few minutes by sharpening the dagger they had given her (There had been a lot of complaining that _she_ didn't have to do any fighting), but then, she sheathed it, feeling that there would be no benefit in sharpening it again.

The second she sheathed it, a flicker in her hand caused her to flinch, and she felt a burning pain sear her leg. She hopped up, growling, "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch."

She looked down at her hand. Had she accidentally scraped herself with her dagger?

There was a little hole in the side of her pants, a rip or tear, it looked like, so she settled on that explanation. But there was nothing to tell her why her hand had flickered just before the pain started.

She cast it out of her mind, and instead focused on the scene in front of her.

Boromir had stood, a few seconds ago, along with Pippin and Merry, and they asked Aragorn something Reyna didn't catch. It was obvious soon after, for the three drew their swords and Boromir proceeded to teach the hobbits some fighting skills.

"Two, three, four, five. Good, very good."

Reyna, noticing Legolas standing alone, watching the horizon, rose and weaved through the Fellowship towards him.

Legolas didn't turn as she drew level with him. "What do you see?" She gently pressed.

"A wisp of cloud…" He murmured, his eyes not straying from the sky.

A cry of pain made Reyna whirl around, and she saw Pippin kicking Boromir in the shins. She laughed as Pippin and Merry regrouped and charged him, effectively knocking him down.

Legolas tensed beside her. Boromir saw where Legolas was looking and studied the sky.

"That cloud is moving fast… Clouds aren't supposed to move fast against the wind, correct?"

Legolas turned and cried, "Crebain from Dunland!"

Reyna didn't recognize the words, but the sounded familiar.

"Hide!"

Realizing that they must be evil, Reyna helped to push their weapons into bushes. Sam quickly put out the fire and everyone dove into hiding. She lay, trembling, against another tense body, in the shadows of a rock that served as her hiding place.

Crows cawed loudly, and the sound of wings flapping accompanied their passage, swooping over the small camp. Fear pierced her, and she felt her heart beating quicker than usual, her body heating up.

Then, the crow's calls faded into the distance, and a shout from Boromir called the all-clear.

Gandalf growled, "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched; we must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Poor Bill was fitted with supplies yet again, and Reyna leading him, the group started to travel again, their merriment a few minutes before forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo:

It was on the journey that Reyna felt that heat in her hands again, that prickling sensation, like pins and needles were driving into her skin. She gasped involuntarily and started massaging them, wondering how exactly they had fallen asleep. She looked down at them and swallowed.

They were glowing.

Reyna turned them over, stared at her palms. Fine lines of gold appeared through her hands.

The burning in her hands grew harder to bear, and finally she screamed as a blast of heat exploded from her fingers.

Reyna sat straight up. She was lying down on a bed of moss under a tree, the stars twinkling coldly above. Already the memory of her dream was fading, but still, what if...?

The girl risked a rabbit-quick glance at her hand. Nothing, not even a speck of light. She laid back on the moss.

Reyna knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep, so she just looked up, watching the stars merrily dance around the moon, until the gray light of dawn spread through the sky, heralding the rise of the sun.

Breakfast was simple, just a piece of toast (burned over a fire) with a bit of butter on top. Reyna thought it was like heaven. She filled the water-skins and then, when the group started moving, she accepted a backpack full of supplies. Once or twice she fancied her hands started tingling again, but when she anxiously checked them, nothing was wrong. Normally, she'd never do this because of a dream... But yesterday, she'd found a hole in her jeans, right after she had felt it start pins and needles again. That small rip was still there, darkened slightly at the edges. When Reyna had first noticed the tear, she'd paid no attention to the edges. But now...

She stopped walking and fingered the edge. It was hard, and not frayed like it would be if-

"Reyna! Catch up!" Aragorn yelled. His voice held a tone of annoyance in it, and Reyna, blushing furiously, jogged up and set herself at a slightly brisker pace. She would think about that later. Right now, she just needed to focus on walking. They would rest soon. She could ask Gandalf about it then, maybe he'd know something.

Of course he'd know.


End file.
